english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rino Romano
Rino Romano (born July 1, 1969) is a Canadian voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2003) - Radio Voice (ep44), Student#2 (ep44) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Kidnapper (ep1) *Evil Con Carne (2003) - Destructicus Con Carne (ep2) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Eduardo Rivera *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Gang Leader (ep7) *Godzilla: The Series (1998-2000) - Randy Hernandez *Grim & Evil (2002) - Destructicus Con Carne (ep11) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2004) - Additional Voices *Jim Henson's Dog City (1994) - Yves *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Mel Brooks' Spaceballs: The Animated Series (2008-2009) - Lone Starr *Men in Black: The Series (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Bratwurst (ep6), Cat (ep6), Dog (ep23), Jeff (ep23), Lunch Boy (ep6) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Jude (ep8) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2003) - Robot (ep39), Thief (ep39) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker' *Teen Titans (2003) - Kai (ep2) *The Batman (2004-2008) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *UltraForce (1994) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) - Captain Treesdale (ep3), Keith Dale (ep3) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - The Narrator *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - The Narrator *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - The Narrator *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Caramon Majere, Goblin Guard, Goblin Leader *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Monty *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - The Batman/'Bruce Wayne' 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Yoga Teacher 'Shorts' *Welcome to the Ronks! (2014) - Walter Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Twas the Night Before Christmas and Other Classic Children's Stories (2012) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura (2001) - Virgil *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Karim, Guard *Just Cause (2006) - Josë Caramicas *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) - James W. Rutland Jr. *Pitfall: The Lost Expedition (2004) - Guard#1, Quickclaw *Resident Evil 4 (2005) - Luis Sera *Revenant (1999) - Cameron, Jason, Townsmen *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2000) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker', Bank Thug 1 *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker', Palooka, Police Broadcast *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Alexander Munro *Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (2000) - Alexander Munro *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) - Kyle Katarn *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Firith Me, Gurney, Male Revan, Mandalorian (Dantooine) *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Driver, Guard B, Jean Fournier *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Rikimaru *The Batman: Multiply, Divide and Conquer (2005) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Rama, Soldier#2, Village Chief 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Gaspard *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors